Peter Pan III: Bella and May's adventure
by Neverland Love
Summary: Bella and May are the daughters of Jane. What if Peter came back to get Jane, but found out she has two daughters now! What if Peter found girls who will stay in Neverland? What if Peter turned Jane's daughters into Lost Girls? What if... You read this story? (Based on the actual Disney version!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first fanfic, and I will try my very best to update regularly. I do not own anything from Disney, I do not own any Disney characters, songs, or anything. (It sure would be cool if I did though!) I only own Bella, May, and every other character I toss in. (By every other character, I mean the characters that I made up, not the ones from Disney.) Anyways, this is based off of the Disney version of Peter Pan. (If you haven't already noticed.. Hehe) well, enough of me talking...Er.. Typing rather :p On to the story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bella and May**

Bella looked around the room for her little sister. "May? Where are you?" She asked her little sister, not knowing where she was, because they were playing hide and seek. May giggled from beside the living room couch. Bella smirked. "Hm.. I guess she isn't over here.." Bella said, looking around the couch, finding May. The sisters laughed.

"Alright girls, time for bed." There mother said. "Ok momma." May said, running upstairs to the nursery room. "You to." Jane said, crossing her arms. "Ok mother." Bella said, smiling.

Bella walked up the stairs, got dressed for bed, and sat by the window. "Is the second star to the right there?" May asked curiously from her bed. "It's always there. It never disappoints." Bella said smiling. "You think Peter Pan will ever visit us like he did with momma and grandmother?" She asked Bella. Bella looked back at the star. "I don't know. Grandmother did say he wasn't very good at time.. Only when he had to save someone though, he is good at time." She giggled.

May looked disappointed. Bella got up and walked over to her sister, and sat in the side of her bed. "Want to wish on the star?" Her big sister asked. Wishing on the Second Star to the right was a regular routine for the two girls. They wished on the star every night, that Peter Pan would come and take them to Neverland. May smiled. The girls got up from the bed, and walked over to the window, and looked at the star. Wishing. Hoping. _Dreaming_. "You go first." May said, folding her hands, getting ready to wish on the star. "Ok.." Bella gazed up at the star. It was twinkling in the sky like a diamond would. "I wish... To meet Peter and the Lost Boys and to go to Neverland." Bella said, opening her eyes.

"Okay, your turn."

"I wish to fly like a bird, meet Tinkerbell, and battle that old Captain Hook!"

They took a moment to admire the star. "Okay May, ready for bed?" May nodded, and yawned loudly. They walked over to their beds, and got in them. Then Jane walked there's room.

"Are you girls ready for bed?" Jane asked them. Both girls nodded. "Momma?" May asked. "Yes dear?" Jane said, finger on the nob for turning off the lamp.

"Will you tell us the story of how Hook captured you and took you to Neverland?" May asked. Bella nodded agreeably. Jane giggled. "Oh, alright." She said, walking over to a stool placed in the middle of the girls' beds.

"One night, I feel asleep by the window. In the middle of the night, Hook's ship flew right above this very house." Jane said, excitedly. May looked at her mother with big eyes. Bella just laid in her bed, thinking of how wonderful it would be to meet Peter Pan, and go to Neverland. Bella actually did believe her mother's stories. But all of the kids in her class made fun of her because she did. She didn't really mind them though. She knew with all her heart, Neverland was real. She always loved it when her mother told her stories about him, the Lost Boys, and their adventures in Neverland.

"Hook captured me, and took me to Neverland, thinking I was your grandmother. Then Hook threw the bag I was in into the water, trying to kill me, and Peter Pan." She started. "Oh, he must have been so brave." Bella said, imagining the story in her head. "Yes, he was very brave." Her mother laughed. "Peter took me out of the water, and landed us on a rock, close by the ship. He was untying the bag I was in, thinking I was my mom, but right as he completely opened the bag, I punched him, thinking he was one of the pirates." Jane said, smiling. Both girls laughed.

"After we got acquainted, he took me on a tour in Neverland-" Jane was cut short of her sentence, when the grandfather clock downstairs struck ten o' clock.

"Oh my, I'm sorry girls, looks like we're not going to finish the rest if the story tonight." There mother said sadly. "Awww!" The sisters said, in unison. "Sorry girls, we have to go to church tomorrow for Christmas Eve service." Jane said, getting up, and shutting off the light. The girls sighed. "Don't worry, we'll finish our story tomorrow." Jane said, reassuringly. The girls smiled. "Goodnight mother." The girls said, in unison. "Goodnight girls." Jane said, closing the door. The girls laid back down in their beds, getting ready to go to sleep. Just then, the door opened. "Oh, I almost forgot to leave Nana three in here." Jane said, letting the large cherry-colored St. Bernard in the room.

May got out her bed, and ran to Nana three. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Bella giggled. Nana three gave a great big lick to May, as if saying 'hello, I'm so happy to see you!'. Jane laughed a bit, and closed the door. "Come on May, we need our sleep for school tomorrow." Bella said, gesturing to May's bed. May giggled, got up, and walked over to her bed. Nana three walked over to her doghouse, and laid down inside. Soon, the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

"Lets go on a treasure hunt!" The Lost Boys said excitedly. "You boys will never find it!" Peter exclaimed playfully, as Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder. "If Jane can find it, we can find it!" They said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way. Peter's head shot up at Jane's name. He hadn't thought about Jane in a long time. _'Hm.. I wonder how she is doing_..' Peter thought. Tink could tell what he was thinking about. *No! Don't you even THINK about it.* Tink chimed in her bell like voice. "Hey,-" Peter began, but Tink cut him off. *Peter don't you dare!* she chimed. "How about we bring back Jane?" Peter asked the Lost Boys, ignoring Tink's angry scream. They all stared at him with shocked, and suprised faces. That quickly passed. They all cheered.

"Ya!"

"Please bring her back!"

"She will be so happy!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Yay! Janes coming back!"

The all exclaimed. Peter started to fly off to go get Jane, but Tink started pulling on his tunic. "Awe come on Tink!" He pleaded. She simply shook her head. *What if she has grown up like Wendy?* Tink asked him, trying to encourage him not to leave. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Peter said, flying off to London. Peter was sure she hasn't grown up... Or at least.. He was hoping she hasn't.

* * *

Jane was asleep in her bed, until she heard something at the window. She woke with a start. "Could it be?" She asked herself quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the girls. She got out of her bed, and walked over to her window.

She opened the window, and looked around, until a flying boy, came out of no where, and was staring right at her. Jane back up a bit. "Peter.. Is that you?" Jane asked, curiously. Peter made a confused face. "It's me, Jane." She said quickly. He flew closer to her, and scanned her face.

"But.. Your a.." Peter said, slightly terrified. "A grownup?" Jane finished for him. He nodded, with complete shock. "Yes Peter, I have grown up, and had kids of my own." Jane said quietly. Peter glanced over at the other window. "Those are my daughters." She said, answering his unspoken question. "I'm sorry Peter." Jane said sadly. "No, it's just.. I didn't think you would be a grown up." He said sadly.

Jane then got a good idea. "How about you take my daughters to Neverland." Jane offered sweetly. "They have always wanted to go!" Jane continued.

Peter's head shot up happily. "That's a great idea Jane!" He exclaimed. He started flying over to the girls' window. "Wait Peter!" Jane said, stopping him in mid air. "Ya?" He asked. "Please make sure no harm comes to my girls while their in Neverland." Jane told him. Peter nodded. "I promise." He said, reassuringly.

Jane's face relaxed. With that, Peter flew over to the girls' window. He was just about to open the window when he thought about what Jane said. _'Girl..s_?'

* * *

**Oh my gosh.. Peter just figuring out Jane has two girls! I would love reviews on how I am doing, I need your honest opinion on my first chapter! Anyway, until next time! Update should be soon!** ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Disney lovers! Told you the update would be soon! (Basically because I have written out part of the story out in my notes already) haha! So, I have made this chapter a little longer, just because to thought the last one was a bit short. So, onto the story! **

* * *

_'Did she really say girl..s_?' Peter pondered this thought, while Tink finally caught up to him. *Well Peter, did she grow up like Wendy?* Tink asked, hoping he would say yes, and go back to Neverland _without_ anybody this time. He nodded sadly. Tink let out a joyous *Hooray!* until Peter spoke again. "But she told me I could bring her children to Neverland!" Peter whispered to Tink, while starting to open the window. Tink's hooray ended, and turned into a sulking frown.

He opened the window carefully, and flew into the room, landing right next to the sleeping May. Tink scanned her light over the small girl so she and Peter could get a better look at the girl. She had black hair, and was wearing a yellow night gown. Tink and Peter both jumped as the girl started to stir. "Morning already?" The girl asked while yawning.

Tink shot under Peter's hat by force of habit, when she gets scared. Then she opened her sleepy eyes, and saw a boy with shaggy red hair, a green tunic, green tights, brown shoes, and a green hat with a red feather sticking out of the side. Mat took one quick look at him, and immediately knew who he was. He stared at the small girl with a look of amusement on his face. May hurriedly got out of her bed, and ran to Bella, who was still sleeping.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! He's here!"

"Five more minutes mom."

May quickly took the pillow from underneath Bella's head, and lightly started hitting her with it. After May hit Bella with the pillow about three times, she finally sat up. "May, what was that all about?" Bella groaned, rubbing her tired eyes. "Peter Pan is here!" May exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

Bella immediately took her hands off her face, and looked at May. May pointed at Peter who was watching the whole thing with clear amusement. Bella gasped when she saw him. Peter flew closer to the two girls. "Your... Your Peter P-Pan!" Bella exclaimed, stuttering for complete understandable reasons. "The one and only." He said while playfully bowing, and taking off his hat. "We just knew you'd come!" May excaimed, a little _to_ excitedly if you ask Peter.

All of them stopped what they were doing when they heard a low growling noise. Peter turned around, and as soon as he did, a giant dog lunged at him. He flew backwards, able to avoid Nana III, but unluckily, she landed on his shadow, and it ripped off. As soon as Bella realized what was going on, she jumped up and said "Nana III! Down girl!" As soon as Bella told her to stop, she did as she was told, but continued growling at the fear-stricken Peter. "Come on." Bella said, leading the dog out the door. As soon as she put Nana III out, she closed the door shut.

"Peter Pan?" May asked, tugging on his tunic. He looked down at the girl, and she pointed to his shadow that was dancing about the room freely. "Awe, stupid shadow!" Peter exclaimed, starting to chase his shadow about the room. The shadow started to fight him, by kicking and punching. Peter was doing the same. "Boys!" Bella yelled, stopping both Peter, and his shadow in their tracks.

Bella walked over to the shadow. "If you agree to be Peter's shadow again, I'll give you a hug." Bella offered. The shadows head perked up. It stood still allowing Peter to catch him. "Aha! Got ya!" Peter exclaimed triumphantly. "Ok, from my mother's stories, she told us our grandmother sewed the shadow back on. Is that right?" Bella asked him. He nodded.

"Ok, May, can you get my sewing box?"

"Ya! One second!" May ran outside the door, and ran down stairs to get what Bella asked for.

Bella stared at Peter with awe. Feeling uncompfotable in her stare, Peter cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just.. Can't believe your actually here." Bella said, getting back with reality. Peter took this time to study her. She had dark brown hair, and a green night gown with a darker green stripe going across the waist. Then he noticed her eyes. They were a pure blue. As blue as the Never-Ocean. He's never seen such blue eyes. "I've got the sewing box!" May said as she entered back into the room.

"Thanks sis." Bella said, taking the box from her. "Would you like to sit down while I sew your shadow back on?" Bella offered. "Sure." He said, as he sat down on her bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Bella, I'm thirteen, and this is my sister May, she's seven."

"I'm Peter Pan, and I have know idea how old I actually am." he said jokingly, making the girls giggle.

"We know who you are!" May giggled.

"Ok, I think that should do it!" Bella said, taking putting the needle back in the box. Peter flew off the bed, and as soon as his saw his shadow re-attached, he let out a loud crow. "Peter! Peter, quiet! You'll wake up the entire neighborhood." Bella whispered. "Oh, sorry." Peter chuckled, saw he landed on the ground again.

"Oh, I almost forgot.." Bella said, walking up to Peter nervously. She gave him a big hug. Peter didn't really know how to react. No girl has hugged him like this before... Except Jane, but it was brief. Then Bella backed away. "What was that for?" Peter asked smiling, feeling a strange loss in warmth. "Oh, I promised I would give it to your shadow." Bella said shyly. "Oh.." Peter said, understanding.

Tink peered out of Peter's hat. May and Bella stared at her with amazement. They both gasped. Peter looked up. "Tink, it's ok, you can come out." Peter said, reassuringly. Tink flew out from under his hat, and looked at the two girls. To much of Tink's annoyance, one of the girls was about the age of Peter. "You must be Tinkerbell!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. Tink rolled her eyes as if saying 'well duh'. "Our grandmother was right! You do look lovely." May said happily. Tink couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So Peter, why did you come back?" Bella asked him. "Well, I was going to bring Jane back, but.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You found out she had grown up and had us." Bella finished for him. "Ya.." Peter said, taking a deep breath, sighing. "I'm sorry Peter." Bella said sadly. Then Peter remembered what Jane told him. He smiled really big. "What?" Bella asked him, seeing big him smile really big all of the sudden. *Peter, don't. You. dare.* Tink chimed. Peter ignored her.

"Girls, how would you like to go to Neverland?" Peter asked the girls excitedly. Both girls gasped. "You really mean it?" May asked him excitedly. "Of coarse!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh, thank you so much Peter!" Bella said running up to him and hugging him as tight as she could. Peter, surprising himself, hugged back. Then May joined the hug. Then Bella pulled away, allowing Peter to breath again. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength." Bella giggled. "It's ok." Peter laughed. "Ok, Tink let them have it!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, turning to Tink. "Wait.. Where is Tink?" Peter asked.

Everybody looked around. Tink did NOT want anymore girls to come to Neverland. She knew Bella would probably come between them. "Tink!" Peter said, finally finding her behind May's bed. She quickly tried to fly away. Then May and Bella joined in trying to catch her. "I've got her!" May said, reaching out for her, and catching Tinkerbell. "Thanks." Peter said, taking Tink by her wings. Then Peter (against Tink's will) shook her up and down above the to girls. Then after the girls had enough pixie dust, Peter released her. Tink flew away angrily.

"Ok, think happy thoughts." Peter said happily. Bella thought her happiest thought at the moment. Her dream coming true. Meeting Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and going to Neverland. May thought of being able to fly like a bird. Then they started rising above the floor. "Hooray!" May cheered. "Peter laughed. "Come on girls!" Peter exclaimed happily.

Peter flew over to the window sill. "Here we gooooo!" Peter said flying to Neverland, with May right behind him. They both stopped when they realized Bella wasn't behind them. "Stay here May." Peter said, flying back to the window sill. He peered back into the room and saw Bella.

"What's the matter? Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but.. What about my mother?"

"She already said it was ok." Peter said, reassuringly.

"She did?" Bella asked him.

"Yep! Come on! It'll be fun!" Peter exclaimed happily at the window sill, holding out his hand for her.

She did a nervous smile, then took his hand. Peter smiled happily. Then took her up to where May was. "Come on! Off to Neverland!" Peter said, flying them off. Both girls giggled happily. They landed on Big Ben's hand. "There it is girls! Second star to the right and-" "straight on till morning!" Bella and May finished for him. Peter gave them a smile. They flew over a lake, with Tinkerbell flying close to the water.

Some fish jumped out of the water and tried to eat her. Bella noticed this, and flew down to Tink. Bella cupped her hands under Tink, and pushed her upwards, out of the fish's reach. Tink just crossed her arms. She didn't like Bella at all.

Peter flew down with May by his side, to get Bella. "Sorry, I was just helping Tinkerbell." Bella said apologetically. Peter just smiled. He held out his hand for her, and she took it. They all flew off to the star. As they got very close to the star, colors started going everywhere, and the girls could hear words being spoken. Bella gripped Peter's hand really tight. "Hold on tight!" Peter exclaimed.

-_Grow up Danny_!-

-_Peter.. Pan_?-

-_She's just jealous, all girls get like that around me_-

-_Don't even think about it!_-

-_Your a traitor Jane_!-

-_Game's over Hook_!-

-_I'll always believe in you Peter Pan_-

"Here we are girls!" Peter exclaimed happily. The girls stared at Neverland with awe. "It's beautiful Peter." Bella said with her breath taken away. "Bella! Bella, look! Pirates cove!" May said, tugging in her sisters night gown. "Amazing!" Bella gasped. Then she had a confused face. "What's wrong?" Peter asked her. "Mother told us you sank Hook's ship." Bella said, confused. "Oh, he got more supplies and rebuilt it." Peter said, as if were no big deal. Bella nodded, accepting his answer.

"Oh Peter, this is so exciting!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, it gets better! Just you wait." Peter said, looking down at the pirate ship.

* * *

"_Oh! A pirates life is a wonderful life, a roven' over the sea. A pirates life for me. Give me a career as a buccaneer. Oh, the life of a pirate for me, oh, a life of a pirate for me_." The pirates sang. The Captian was smoking his double cigars, thinking of how to defeat Peter Pan. "Oh Captian! Peter Pan ahoy!" A tiny pirate said. "Fire everything! Ye' scurvy dogs!" Hook yelled at his crew. All of the pirates loaded their cannons.

* * *

Peter and the girls were flying over the ocean, to Neverland. *BOOM!* a cannon fired. "Duck!" Peter yelled. "Where?" May asked, thinking he was talking about a real duck. Bella grabbed May's night down, and pulled her down just in time.

"Tink! Fly them down to Neverland! Hurry!" Peter commanded to Tinkerbell. Tink wouldn't move. "Tink! Now!" Peter yelled at her, fearing the girls would get hurt. Tink started flying down to Neverland, with the girls right behind her. Bella stopped. "What are you doing?" May asked, scared. "I'll be right back, go down with Tinkerbell." Bella said, pushing her little sister toward Tink. May nodded, and started flying with Tink again.

Bella flew next to Peter. "What are you still doing here?" Peter asked, wanting Bella to leave. Not that he didn't want her with him, but he just didn't want her to get hurt. "I want in on he fun!" She said, hoping he would let her stay. Peter looked at her with complete shock. _'A girl wanting to be in a dangerous situation?_' She stared at him with pleading eyes. "Oh alright. But you have to make sure to look out for cannons." Peter said, unsure. "Ok." Bella said with an excited smile. Then 2 cannons fired. One of them flying at Bella. To Peter's surprise, she dogged it.

They flew down to the side if the ship. "Stay here." Peter said, flying up to the rafters. "Hey Hook! You miss me?" Peter exclaimed, getting ready to mess with them. "Come down and fight me boy!" Hook shouted.

Then May flew to Bella from Neverland. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Tink!" Bella whispered. "She was flying to fast for me, and I lost her. So I came back here." May said, with puppy dog eyes, trying to get her sister to let her stay. "Oh, ok, just stay here." Bella told her little sister. May nodded excitedly. It was amazing her head stayed on her shoulders. Bella couldn't help but giggle. Her giggle was cut short when she heard the clashing of swords.

The sisters peered over from the side of the ship. Peter was fighting Captian Hook. Peter was clearly winning the battle, do to his flying abilities. Unluckily, Smee noticed the girls. "Cap'n!" Smee yelled over to Captain Hook. "WHAT?!" Hook yelled furiously at Smee, while fighting Peter. The girls ducked. "There is a girl on the side of the ship. Only Smee noticed _one_ of the girls. That unlucky girl was May.

The girls had there backs against the side of the ship. Smee leaned over the ship, and grabbed May. "Let me go!" May screamed. Bella gasped. When May was on the ship, Peter noticed her. _'Oh no..._' Peter thought. He would help her, but Hook was still fighting him. May got out of Smee's grasp and ran across the ship, until another, bigger, pirate grabbed her. Bella flew out from the side of the ship and flew over to the pirate holding May. Bella kicked the pirate, and he let go of May, to hold his leg. May flew above the pirate ship, and so did Bella. Peter beat Hook, and flew up to the girls. All of the pirates, including Hook, stared at the girls.

"Bring more girls to Neverland eh, Pan?" Hook smirked. Bella crossed her arms, then got an idea. She quickly flew down to Hook, and took his hat. Hook tried to spear her with his hook, but he missed. All of the pirates stared at Bella. Peter was staring at her to. Peter never thought she would be so fun.

May saw the octopus swimming around the ship. Hook's worst fear.. besides the crocodile, but who knows what happened to him. May flew down to Bella and whispered to Bella that the octopus was at the side of the ship. Bella giggled at what May's idea was. Bella and May flew to the side of the ship.

"You want this Hook? Then go get it!" Bella said, tossing the hat to the waiting octopus, who ate the hat. Hook looked over board. "SMEEEEEE!" Hook shrieked. Both girls broke out laughing. So did Peter. "Coming Cap'n!" Smee called, running over to Hook. "SMEEE! SMEE, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Hook screamed. Smee walked over to the side of the ship. "Go on now. Stop scaring the poor cap'n." Smee said to the octopus. The octopus gave Smee an angry glare, then swam off. Peter flew down to the girls, still laughing.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will probably update again tomorrow since I have written chapters one through five in my notes, and no, it's not going to stop at chapter 5. Haha, well, catch you later! **

**~❤Neverland love❤~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gremlins

**Hi again! *sighs* no reviews yet... Basically, so sum up chapter 2, Peter Pan found out that Jane had two girls instead of just one. He took the two girls to Neverland like the girls have always dreamed of. Ok, onto chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gremlins**

"Come on, lets go see the Lost Boys!" Peter said excitedly. May nodded happily. Peter looked at Bella. "Yes!" Bella said excitedly. Peter chuckled. Peter took Bella's hand, and Bella took May's hand. Peter felt a swarming pixie dust feeling in his stomach. He quickly brushed it off, thinking it was nothing important. They flew over the Neverland forest, Hook shouted at them. "I'll get you Peter Pan and your little friends to!"

Wow Bella! I didn't know you has it in you." Peter laughed. "Hey, we came here to have fun, and that's exactly what we intend to do." Bella smirked. As they were flying, Bella spotted a clearing, and saw little green creatures.

Bella stopped flying, causing May to run into her. "Hey!" May said crossing her arms. Bella giggled. "Sorry May." Bella said, watching the tiny creatures go into the forest.

"Peter, what are those?"

"What are what?"

"Those things down there."

"Those are the Never-bush-gremlins." Peter said looking at the gremlins with complete discust. "Aw! They look so cute!" May said, looking at the gremlins. The girls flew down to a tree branch in the forest where they could get a better look at the gremlins. "Girls! Wait! They're really dangerous!" Peter said to the girls, flying down to them. Both girls looked confused. How could something so adorable and something as big as your hand be dangerous? "One time the Lost Boys were hunting, and they ran into some of these gremlins. Instead of the Lost Boys hunting them, the gremlins started hunting the Lost Boys." Peter whispered, answering there unspoken question. Both girls stared at him with complete shock. "Oh come on, you can't be serious." Bella said, raising her eyebrow. "Couldn't be more serious." Peter chuckled.

Bella flew to a different branch to get a closer look. When she landed, the branch snapped. "No, no, no, no!" Bella exclaimed quickly, as the branch fell to the ground, right in front of the gremlins. Peter and May both covered their eyes and winced when they heard the impact. The gremlins walked over to Bella and examined her.

What happened?" Bella groaned, rubbing her head. She stopped when she saw the gremlins crowding around her. She gasped. She scooted up to a tree. One gremlin climed on top of her knees. It seemed to smile at her. Bella made a confused face. She reached her hand out to touch it. The gremlin cowered nervously. "Don't be afraid." Bella said, petting the gremlin lightly on its head. Then the gremlin made a very high pitched purring noise. The other gremlins sat down beside her. They seemed to like her. The gremlin on her knees that she was petting, got down and went over to a Never-bush.

Peter and May uncovered their eyes. To their surprise, they saw the gremlins sitting next to Bella instead of attacking her. Peter made a confused face. The gremlin Bella was petting came out of the bush, and was carrying a pink Never-Lilly. It got on her shoulder and put the pink Never-Lilly in her hair. Bella giggled. "Aw, your so sweet." Bella giggled, placing the gremlin back on her knees.

Bella looked back up at May and Peter. "Ya, they're real dangerous." Bella said sarcastically to Peter, which caused May to giggle. May flew down to Bella, and sat down next to her. Some of the gremlins got up examined May. Then they smiled at her. The gremlins sat down in May's lap and started their high pitched purring noise. May giggled. Peter flew down from out of the tree, and down to the girls. Once he landed, the gremlins heard him, and started hissing at him. Bella and May got nervous. Then Bella realized something. "Peter, fly back up where the gremlins can't see you, then come back here." Bella said, thinking about her experiment. Peter gave her a confused look, but did as he was told. Once he was gone, the gremlins calmed down, and sat back down. "Hm.." Bella pondered.

Once Peter came back, the gremlins started hissing again. Bella held out her hand for the gremlin on her knees and he walked onto her hand. Bella got up, and looked at Peter, then the gremlins. "It's ok, it's ok." Bella said ok attempt to calm the gremlins. "He won't hurt you." Bella said, reassuringly. They all stopped hissing, and went back over to May. "Don't you see? These gremlins only like girls!" Bella giggled. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. "The gremlins are jealous! Like when the mermaids are jealous!" Bella laughed. A smirk grew on Peter's face.

"And what isn't there to be jealous about?"

"Oh be quiet!" Bella said, punching him in the arm

"What? It's true. Everybody gets that way around me." He smirked, laying on his back in the air with his hat over his eyes.

Bella was getting annoyed with Peter's cockiness. She smirked when an idea came to to her.

"Ok Peter, you asked for it.."

Peter lifted his hat up with his thumb, and as soon as he did, Bella flung the gremlin at him. It landed on Peter's stomach. The gremlin started hissing at Peter. "Ah! Get it off!" Peter yelled frantically. Both girls burst out laughing. The gremlin started crawling over Peter, and he started frantically trying to get it off. Bella caught the gremlin on Peter, and placed it on her shoulder. Peter relaxed once he saw the gremlin off of him. "Ok, ok, knock it off." Peter said, annoyed the girls for laughing at him.

"Come on, we need to go to the hideout and see the Lost Boys if you want to go on your tour."

"Oh alright Peter." Bella said, putting down the gremlin. It gave her a sad face. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Bella said, smiling, trying to cheer up the small creature. It gave her a warm smile. "Come on May." Bella said, looking over at May.

"Aw.." May said, talking the gremlins off her. The last gremlin to get off her gave her a quick hug. May giggled, and walked over to Bella and Peter.

"Lets walk to the hideout, it's not far from here, and plus, you'll get to know your way around better." Peter said happily.

The girls nodded.

They started walking into the forest, away from the gremlins.

"Are the Lost Boys going to be in the hideout?" May asked.

"They might." Peter said happily.

Just then, a net placed on the ground pulled the girls up into it, and trapped them. Peter quickly pulled out his dagger, and he looked around for pirates. They were the only ones in his mind that could set a trap up. His main concern and worry was the girls' safety.

Then the Lost Boys came out from where they were hiding, to see what they caught, unknowing that Peter had returned.

The girls were struggling to get out of the net. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure glad it was only the Lost Boys. "Yay! We caught something!" They cheered. Then they saw what was in the net. "Aw darn it!" Slightly exclaimed, upset they didn't catch an animal. "That's not an animal!" The twins whined in unison.

"It sure isn't!" Peter laughed.

"Peter!" They all cheered.

He laughed.

"ATTENNTIOOONN!" Peter exclaimed.

All of the boys lined up into a line. "Did you bring Jane back?" Nibs asked.

"No, but I have Jane's daughters with me." Peter said, forgetting they were still in the net.

The boys all cheered.

"Where are they?" Cubby asked, looking around.

"Peter! We could use a _little_ help here!" Bella said, struggling in the net.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed. He flew up to the net, pulled out his dagger, and started cutting through the net. He didn't notice how high the girls were in the air.

"Uh.. Peter?" Bella asked while he was putting the net. "How are we going to get dooowwnnn!" Bella asked, raising her voice at the last word.

Peter then noticed the girls falling.

"Boys! Catch her!" He called to the Lost Boys.

"Aye, aye!" They all said frantically.

Peter flew as quickly as he could, and caught Bella.

"Thanks." Bella said, then thinking about May. Bella hoped that May hasn't plowed into the ground like their mother did when Peter pushed her off a cliff. Bella looked down to see that the Lost Boys caught her. She breathed a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Boys

**Hey Disney lovers! Wow! I am on a roll today! Three updates.. Wow.. Please review! I have not had any reviews on my story yet, and I need to know how I'm doing. I need your opinions, so I can improve my story in any way. So, I noticed the last chapter was extremely short, so made I will try to make this one longer. Ok! That's all I needed to say :) On to the story!**

* * *

Peter flew Bella down to the ground. "Thanks Peter." Bella said sweetly. As soon as he put her down, she gave him a big hug. He had that weird pixie dust feeling in his stomach again. "No problem." Peter said with an unnoticeable blush.

May walked over to Bella and Peter after the Lost Boys set her down. "Can we do that again?" May asked, laughing. All of the children laughed. "ATTEENTIOON!" Peter called, and the Lost Boys lined up. "Ok boys, this is Bella." Peter said, gesturing to her. Bella waved to them. They waved back happily. "And this is May, her sister." May ran up to the Lost Boys, and gave each of them a hug. They all laughed among each other. "I think they'll get along great." Bella whispered to Peter. Peter nodded agreeably.

Tootles walked up to Bella, and tugged on her nightdress. She looked down at Tootles, and bent down. "Oh, aren't you just to cute!" Bella exclaimed. She picked him up, and started tickling him. Tootles laughed happily. Peter chuckled at Bella. "What?" Bella asked Peter, when she saw him looking at here. "Nothing.." Peter said, looking away.

"Now that you've met the Lost Boys, how about a tour through Neverland?" Peter asked cheerfully. Bella's eyes brightened. "What are we suppose to do while your gone again?" Slightly asked Peter. Peter rubbed his chin, thinking. Then Bella got an idea. How about you boys look for the treasure Peter hid?" She asked them, assuming Peter hide it somewhere. The Lost Boys got excited. "Yay!" They cheered. "Alright girls, ready for your tour?" Peter asked. "We sure are!" May said excitedly. Bella nodded excitedly. "Ok, here we go!" Peter said smiling, taking both May, and Bella's hand, and flying them up into the sky. Bella and May giggled with excitement.

He flew them to a rainbow. Bella and May flew ahead of Peter. Bella and May ran their hands through the rainbow, causing the colors to splash on Peter. When Peter caught up to them, he was covered with the rainbow's colors. Bella giggled at Peter. May laughed at him. "What?" Peter asked, not seeing that he was splashed by the rainbow. Bella giggled again, and took his arm so he could see the colors. He just shrugged. It has happened before, with Jane. He then got an idea. He smirked playfully. He took the girls' arms, and pulled them through the rainbow, so they would be multicolored to. The girls laughed at themselves. That was weird.. He expected them to scowl at him. Wow.. Bella and May were really different than Jane or Wendy. Especially Bella. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt water fall on him. He looked up.

It was raining. "Of coarse it rains for the first time in months when you girls come." Peter said, annoyed at the weather. Bella giggled. "It's ok Peter, today as already been the best ever." Bellasaid happily. Peter grinned at her. Then it thundered. Bella yelped a bit because it scared her. "What's the matter?" Peter asked, concerned. May giggled. "Bella's afraid of thunder." May laughed. "No I'm not!" Bella argued. Then, as if right on cue, very loud thunder roared, and Bella cowered next to May. "Peter chuckled a bit. "Come on girls, lets get back to the hideout." Peter said, motioning to them to follow him.

When they got back to the hideout, the rainbow colors had completely washed off. It was pouring down now. When they all walked into the hideout, Bella and May got surrounded by the Lost Boys. Bella giggled at them. "Did you boys find the treasure?" Bella asked them. Them they slumped down in defeat. "No, we didn't." They said sadly. "Ha! I knew it! I told you I hid it good this time!" Peter exclaimed mockingly. They stuck their tongues out at him. May and Bella giggled.

"Would a story make you feel better?" Bella asked sweetly. They all cheered. "How about Mulan?" Bella asked. "We never heard of it." The Lost Boys said curiously, sitting down in a circle. Peter flew over and sat next to Bella, and May also sat next to Bella. Bella told her story. All of the Lost Boys cheered at the end. Peter smiled. It was still raining. All of the sudden, thunder struck, and Bella unconsciously rapped her arms around Peter, and hugged him tight, with her eyes closed, fearing the thunder.

She opened her eyes back up when she heard laughing for the Lost Boys and May. "I think I agree with May that your afraid of thunder." Peter said, trying his best not to blush due to the closeness. Tink turned red, furious at.. That.. That dumb GIRL! Tink continued watching the two.

Bella then realized she was holding on to Peter, and let go of him. "Sorry." Bella said, blushing. Not because of the closeness, but because of that she hugged him on accident. Then she wondered why she hugged him. She just guessed she felt safe with him. She smiled at him shyly. "It's ok." Peter said, smiling.

"Alright boys, time for bed." Bella said, getting up, getting over what had just happened. "Aw!" The Lost Boys complained. "Ok, look at it this way, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll hear another story." Bella smirked. They all ran to their beds, and closed their eyes. Bella giggled quietly. She walked over to them, and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. They were all sound asleep.

She turned to Peter and May. "Where do you want us to sleep?" Bella asked Peter. He had a confused look on his face, but he shook it off. He walked over to a room with a bear skin for a door. "Here, this used to be Jane and Wendy's room." Peter said, pulling the bear skin out of the way for the girls. "Thanks Peter." Bella said, about to walk into the room. May had already walked in. "What was that thing you did to the Lost Boys?" Peter asked, with that same confused look on his face.

"What? You mean.. A kiss?" Bella asked curiously. "What's that?" Peter asked. Tink did NOT like where this conversation was going. Bella stood there, speechless. She was completely shocked he didn't know what it was. "Um.. Well, it's where a person's lips touch someone else." She said, nervously. Peter nodded agreeably.

Bella put a strand of hair behind her ear, but accidentally pushed the Pink Never-Lilly out of her hair, and it fell to the ground. Peter saw the flower, and bent down to pick it up for her. He picked it up, and put it back in her hair. "Thanks." Bella said, smiling sweetly. "No problem." Peter said, trying to sound casual. He felt unusually nervous. They were just about to depart, when Bella stopped him.

"Peter?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you so much for bringing me and May here. It's been so wonderful here. Meeting you, and the Lost Boys has made my dream come true."

Peter was taken aback. _'A girl with a dream to meet him and go to Neverland? She was so different.'_ May peeked out of the room. "Are you coming Bell?" May asked her sister, by her nickname. Bella looked over at May. "Ya, I'm coming." Bella said, smiling. Then she turned back to Peter.

"Night." Bella said, leaning over, and giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. Peter could barely see the room before him. Everything went blurry. No girl has done that before.. Not even Tink! "What was that?" Peter asked her, placing his hand on the spot where she kissed him, feeling his face heat up. Bella giggled at his blushing face. "A kiss." Bella said shyly, twirling her finger in her hair, and looking anywhere but him.

Tink couldn't take it anymore. Tink flew over to Bella, and pulled her hair. Hard. "Youch!" Bella yelled, as Tink continued pulling her hair. "Tink! Stop it!" Peter exclaimed, snapping out of his daydream. Tink pulled Bella's hair one last time, them flew away into her little mushroom house. "Are you ok?" Peter asked Bella, who was rubbing the back of her hair where Tink pulled. "Ya, I'm fine, just a little sore." Bella said, still rubbing her head. "Tink! Come here!" Peter commanded.

"Peter, Peter, its ok, really." Bella said, not wanting Tink to get in trouble. "She never learns." Peter said peeked her head out from her tiny mushroom house, only to go back inside seeing that Peter was trying to grab her. "Darn it!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't get her now!" He finished. May ran over to him. "I can." May said, reaching her hand into the mushroom house. Peter chuckled at May's determined nature. "Got her!" May exclaimed. "Shh! The Lost Boys are asleep, and I'd rather not wake them up." Bella said, walking over to Peter and May. May pulled her hand out of Tink's tiny house, holding Tink. She handed her to Peter, and he snatched Tink.

"Tink, you've gotta stop doing this!" Peter exclaimed quietly. Tink hanged her head. Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for Tink. "Peter, she can't help it if she has.. anger issues. Really, I'm fine. It's not like she tried to kill me or anything." Bella said to him in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way. Peter looked back at Tink. "Ok Tink, your off the hook, but if you try to hurt her for real.." Peter sneered. Bella and May weren't used to him being like that. It scared them. They didn't like him like that one bit.

May walked over Bella and stood in front of her. Bella put her hands on May's shoulders to comfort her. Peter let Tink fly back into her tiny house, then he looked at the girls. He saw the girls' frightened face. They then noticed he was looking at them and they quickly acted like nothing happened. "What?" Peter asked them. "Nothing." Bella said, heading to her room. "Auh, come on! You know you can trust me." Peter reassured her. She looked at the ground, then back at Peter, and smiled weakly. "It's just.. We've never seen you like that before. It's just not you, when you get.. Angry.." Bella said, weakly. "Oh.. Sorry." Peter said, looking at the ground.

He never meant to scare them. "I promise I won't do that again unless I really need to.. Like with the codfish." Peter said, smiling at the girls. May ran up to Peter and hugged him tight. Peter hugged the small girl back. Bella then walked up to them and joined the hug. Peter put one arm around Bella, and the other around May. Peter had that strange pixie dust feeling again. Bella was feeling the same thing. They all pulled from the hug. The girls walked to their room and went inside. Peter stood there, and put his hand up to his cheek where she.. _'What did she call it? A kiss?'_ He really wasn't sure how he felt about it. But.. He kinda liked it. He flew to his room.

* * *

**Ooo! Peter got a kiss for the first time! Well, sort of, since Bella kissed him on the cheek.. Please tell me how you liked this chapter, and how I can improve! Thanks so much guys! Byeeeee until the next update!**

~**❤Neverland Love**❤~


	5. Chapter 5: The real tour

Bella was the first to wake up the next morning.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, expecting for everything that happened 'yesterday' to be only a good dream. She yawned and started to sit up in the bed. Only as she was sitting up, she noticed the covers weren't purple like her bed in London.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The cover was brown and very furry. Like it was made from the fur coat of a bear.

Her eyes wandered from the covers, to the room.

It looked as if it was carverd from dirt.

Then it hit her. She _wasn't _in her room in London, she was _actually_ in Neverland with her sister! She _had_ met Peter, and the Lost Boys. No. It wasn't a dream. It was _better. _

Bella sighed happily.

She looked over at May who was sleeping peacefully beside her. The girls had to share a bed, since there was only one in the room. Luckily, the bed was very large.

Bella started to get out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake her sister. Unfortuantly though, the bed squeaked as she was getting up. May started to stir.

Seeing that May was going to wake up soon anyway, Bella started to persuade her sister to get up.

"Wake up, come on." Bella cooed.

May slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Bella giggled quietly.

"Morning Bell." May greeted, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Is anyone else awake yet?" May continued.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet." Bella answered, looking towards the bear skin rug, that was supposedly used as a door. "I'll to check." Bella continued, walking towards the 'door'.

Bella pulled the 'door' aside, and saw the Lost Boys still sleeping in their hammocks.

Slightly was sleeping on his side, with his costume's tail hanging over the side on the hammock, The Twins were sleeping back-to-back, Toodles was sleeping on his side hugging his tail, Nibs was laying on his back, with his mouth wide open, exposing his buck teeth, and Cubby was on his stomach, drooling, and snoring really loudly.

_'How in the heck did we sleep through that?' _Bella thought, just now realizing how loud Cubby's snoring actually was.

"So, is anyone awake?" May asked from inside the room.

Bella shook her head, and turned to her sister, closing the 'door' in the process.

Bella shook her head. "Nope."

"*sigh* Is Peter awake yet?" May asked.

"I'll go check." Bella said.

Bella tip-toed over to Peter's room, and pulled the 'door' aside. One of his legs were arched upward, and the other leg was dangling over the side of the hammock.

Bella wasn't sure if he was asleep, so she started to tip-toe over to him. She noticed he wasn't when he didn't make any sort of movement when she came over to him. (Not to mention his eyes were closed). She stood beside him, and took this time to study his face.

He looked so peaceful.

So child-like.

So _handsome. _

_'Wait, wait... Did I just..?-' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the exact person in her thought started to stir.

Bella quickly jumped back, and tip-toed quickly across the room and out the 'door'.

When she finally got out of Peter's room, she let out a relieved sigh She didn't know she was holding.

"I'm assuming he's not?" May asked quietly from her room.

Bella shook her head. "No, but I think he might wake up soon." Bella answered. "Lets go outside so we don't bother anybody." Bella continued, walking up the stairs to go outside. May quietly followed.

"What do you want to do?" May asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stay close to the hideout. I don't think Peter wants us running into any pirates." Bella stated.

Once they reached the outside, Bella at her surroundings. As she was scanning the area, she spotted a small stream, and walked over to it. She looked at the water. It looked so clean and pure. She bent down, and cupped her hands. She took some of the water in her cupped hands, raised it to her lips, and drank the water. May came over and did the same.

Once Bella was done drinking the water, she stood up, and looked around.

To her complete happiness, she saw a giant hill that looked easy enough to run up.

"Come on May!" Bella exclaimed, taking her sisters' hand, and running up the hill. Once they reached the top, the sight before them took their breath away. They could see over most of the Never-Trees.

"Wow..." They breathed.

It was simply breath taking. It was so dream like. But no. _It was reality_. a giant gust of wind blew the girls. They closed their eyes, taking in the moment. It was so heavenly. The land was simply stunning.

"This is probably the most beautiful thing ever." May breathed.

Bella shook her head. "No, it _is _the most beautiful thing ever." Bella stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way.

Some areas of Neverland were tropical, some areas were heavily forested, and some areas were rocky. But, that's what made Neverland so beautiful. It was so different.

Interrupting the moment Bella was having, May took her hand, leading her back down the hill. Bella took one last look at the breath taking view before following May.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, May spoke.

"Hey! Lets play a prank on Peter!" May exclaimed suddenly.

_'Where in it he heck did that come from?'_ Bella thought curiously, at her sister's sudden outburst that literally came out of nowhere.

"What made you think of that?" Bella asked.

"Well, Momma and Grandmother never did it, so why don't we?" May stated.

Bella's questionable look slowly turned into a playful, excited smirk. "Lets do it!" Bella exclaimed with a smirk.

May did her impression of an evil laugh, and rubbed her hands together.

This action caused Bella to laugh. Her sister didn't usually do any pranks. But when May did play her occasional pranks, sometimes Bella would join in. Much to her mo there's disliking. Jane would scold Bella for pranking people.

Jane didn't mind her daughters believing in Peter Pan, Neverland, and anything else related to that, because they were very much real. But she still wanted them to act like mature young ladies.

The girls started thinking of how to prank Peter. Bella looked at hor surroundings, maybe to get an idea.

"Hmm.. Lets see... Tree, rock, log, stream, mushroo-" Bella's eyes widened when she remembered the stream.

"The stream!" Bella exclaimed, running over to it.

"Huh? What about it?" May asked, confused to what her sister was getting at.

Bella stared at May with wonder. "How are you still not getting this?" Bella asked, confused.

May shrugged, at listened as Bella started to explain her plan.

"Look, we can carry some water in the hideout, and pour it on Peter to wake him up!" Bella laughed, as she got done explaining.

"Oohhhh..." May said, understanding now.

"Help me find something to carry in." Bella told her sister.

The girls looked around. May gasped when she saw a giant elephant's ear leaf. She ran over to it.

"We can use this!" May exclaimed, standing behind the leaf that was about half her size.

Bella nodded agreeably.

May took the leaf over to Bella, they scooped some water in the leaf, and started carrying it into the hideout with May carrying one end, and Bella carrying the other.

"What are you guys doing?" The Lost Boys asked, who probably woke up not to long ago.

"Oh no, is Peter awake yet?" May asked worriedly.

"No, he's still in his room." Slightly said, pointing to Peter's room.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, if we tell you, you have to promise to keep quiet." Bella told them, trying to look serious.

They all nodded, and May explained what they were planning to do.

The Lost Boys snickered.

The girls entered Peter's room quietly, with the water in the leaf sloshing around. When they finally got close enough to sleeping Peter, they began the countdown.

"Three.." Bella started, with a smirk.

"Two.." May counted, with the same smirk.

"Three!" They exclaimed together, throwing all of the water on Peter.

He quickly got up, and pulled out his dagger. He relaxed when he saw it was just May and Bella.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Bella said, starting to crack up.

Then, the girls, and Lost Boys started cracking up, laying on the floor clutching their stomachs. The girls' thought they were going to die laughing.

"O-oh Peter! Y-you should've seen th-the look on y-your face!" Bella tried to say through her laughs.

Peter rolled his eyes. _'I can't believe the girls pranked me!' _He thought angrily. Yet, he had to admit, they had spunk. Although he wouldn't even dream of telling them that.

Then an idea came to him. He got a playful smirk.

Everyone was so busy laughing, they didn't see Peter leave the hideout, and come back with his hat full of water.

"Ok, lets see how you girls like it!" Peter laughed as he poured the water on the girls.

The girls let out a playful scream when the water touched them.

To Peter's suprise, they just continued laughing. If he had done that to Jane or Wendy, they would be furious at him. Bella and May were alot more fun then them. Peter started laughing with he group.

Once they were all done laughing, Peter spoke. "Ok girls, how about your real tour?" Peter asked them. The girls eyes widened. "Yes!" They cheered together.

"What are we going to do when you guys are gone AGAIN?" Slightly asked.

Peter thought this over for a moment.

"How about you go capture some Indians?" Peter offered.

They all cheered, got their weapons, and ran to the Indian camp. "Ok girls, where to first?" Peter asked. "Mermaid Lagoon!" May cheered. Bella smiled excitedly.

Peter grinned seeing Bella smile. He liked her smile. _'Wait.. I like her smile?_'

"Ok girls, lets go!" Peter said, motioning for them to follow him, forgetting about what just crossed his mind.

Bella and May looked at each other, then back at him. "But Peter, we don't have any pixie dust left." Bella explained.

Bella put a hand the the side of her mouth, and bent down to May's ear. "If we did, we would've gone cliff diving." Bella whispered. May giggled.

Peter gave the girls a confused look, then looked for Tink. "Tink? Where are you Tink?" Peter called.

Tink flew out of her tiny house, and over to Peter. Tink's smile turned into a sulking frown when she saw Bella. She didn't mind May that much. She was to young to flirt. But in Tink's own little world, every word Bella said to Peter was a flirt. Bella honest to goodness only liked Peter as a friend though.

*Hi Peter.* Tink greeted.

"Hiya Tink." Peter greeted back.

"Look, we need some pixie dust, can you help us?" Peter asked her.

Tink nodded.

No, she didn't want to at all. But on the risk of Peter getting mad at her again, she agreed. She flew over to May, then circled around her, covering her lightly with the sparking dust. Then it was Bella's turn.

Tink got a giant pile of pixie dust, and threw it at Bella's face.

Peter chuckled a bit at Tink's jealousy fit. Tink smirked at the girl.

Then all of the sudden, Bella sneezed, and sent Tink flying into her tiny house. All of the pixie dust was on Bella now. She flew over to where Tink landed.

"Are you ok Tinkerbell?" Bella asked the furious fairy.

Tink flew off with an angry huff. Bella watched the tiny fairy fly away.

"Ok girls, now are you ready?" Peter asked, chuckling a bit.

Both girls nodded excitedly.

All three of them flew out the hideout, then over to Mermaid Lagoon. They all landed on the rock placed in the middle of the lagoon. Peter was greeted by all of the mermaids.

"Hello Peter!"

"Oh Peter hi!"

"Girls, it's Peter!"

"Oh, where have you been?"

"We missed you!"

"Tell us a story about you and Hook!"

All of the mermaids began their usual flirts, and greetings, while Bella and May watched the mermaids with wonder.

"Wow! Real life mermaids!" May excaimed.

Hearing May, a mermaid swam over the girls. "Have I seen you before dears?" The purple haired mermaid asked Bella and May.

"You've probably seen our momma and grandmother." May said to her sweetly.

The purple haired mermaid swam over to the other mermaids talking to Peter. The purple haired mermaid whispered to the other mermaids, and they all swam over to May and Bella. Well.. Mostly Bella.

Bella was getting suspicious. Yes, she knew the mermaids liked to drown other girls around Peter, but she was very cautious and on guard.

"How about you come with us for a swim?" A white haired Mermaid asked Bella.

Bella knew what that meant.

"Um.. No thanks." Bella said, backing up.

"Awe, why not Bella?" Peter asked her.

"Ya? Why not!" A red haired mermaid asked mockingly, with an evil smirk.

"Because I like breathing." Bella said simply. Peter gave her a confused look. Bella gave each mermaid a look that said, _'ya I know what your up to_'.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" May asked, wanting to be everywhere at the same time.

"Ok." Peter said happily.

Bella was sure glad that she didn't have to explain to Peter that the mermaids were going to drown her. Peter took Bella's hand, and Bella took Mays's hand. They all flew to the Indian Camp. Peter flew them around the totem pole. Bella and May giggled with excitement. Peter landed them in the center of the camp.

"Here was are girls, the Indian Camp." Peter announced.

"How." An extremely low voice said. In Bella's opinion, it was so low, it could cause an earthquake.

Peter walked up to a very large, red, Indian man.

Bella was confused. She wasen't sure if that was the Indian man's natural skin color, or he just had a really bad sunburn. She was pretty sure it was the first option. May must have been thinking the same thing, because she looked at the Indian man, then at the sun, then shook her head.

"How, Chief." Peter greeted, with a wave of his right arm.

Peter motioned for the girls to come up next to him, and they did as they were told.

"How, Flying Eagle's followers." The cheif greeted.

"Uhh.. How.." Bella said, unsure how to address the Cheif.

"How!" May exclaimed confidently.

"Welcome Maids, you are welcome in my village." The Cheif offered.

"Maids?" Bella asked.

"It means young girls in the village." Peter explained.

"Oooohhh..." The girls said in unison.

"Come on, we need to see the rest of Neverland." Peter said, taking Bella's hand. Tink had joined up with the group now.

Peter flew the girls to Dead Mans cave, and let them explore.

Bella over on a small rock.

"Peter?" Bella asked, trying to balance on the small rocks as she walked on them.

"Ya?" He asked back.

"Did you really make our mother a Lost Girl?" Bella asked him curiously.

"Yep!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"That would be so much fun to be a Lost Girl!" May exclaimed joyfully.

Peter thought about how fun it would be to have them as Lost Girls. They would be perfect as them.

"Hey, May! We almost forgot about Christmas tomorrow!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. May's eyes widened.

"Your right!" May said, shocked.

Peter made a confused face at the girls.

"What?" Bella asked him, noticing the expression on his face.

"What's this.. Christmas?" Peter asked them.

Both May and Bella's jaw dropped at the same time.

"You don't know what Christmas is?!" Bella and May exclaimed in unison.

Peter shook his head.

They explained what Christmas was, then he understood.

"So this, Christmas, is tomorrow?" Peter asked the girls.

They nodded.

"I have an idea!" Bella exclaimed excitedly.

"How about we set up a Christmas tree?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Ya! We could celebrate Christmas here!" May said joyfully.

Tink already knew what Christmas was. The fairies celebrated it every year with a party.

"Want to do that Peter?" Bella asked.

He nodded happily.

"Where should we have the celebration?" May asked him.

"How about in a clearing near the hideout? There's a tree in the middle." Peter offered.

"That would be wonderful." Bella joyfully said, flying over to Peter, and hugging him.

May did the same.

Bella kissed him on the cheek.

As it did before, everything went blurry again.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" May exclaimed joyfully.

"What are we waiting around her for? Lets go get the Lost Boys, so we can tell them what it is." Peter said happily, getting over the shock.

Tink was very, VERY furious at Bella for kissing Peter's cheek again, but she didn't want Peter to get mad at her again. No, that's the last think she wanted to happen.

They all got the Lost Boys, and went back to the hideout. Bella explained to them what Christmas was.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" The Lost Boys cheered. Bella giggled.

"Ok Boys, it's time for bed." Bella said to them.

"Aren't you going to tell us a story like you promised?" Cubby asked Bella.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot." Bella said, remembering what she said to the Lost Boys the night before.

"Ok, how about the story of.. Hm.." Bella said, thinking about what she should tell them. Then an idea popped up in her head. Want to hear a lullaby instead?" Bella asked the group of boys.

The boys stared at Bella with confusion.

"What a lullaby?" Slightly asked Bella.

_'Do they know what anything is?' _Bella thought to herself. She was beginning to wonder that.

"A lullaby is a song that puts children to sleep." Bella explained.

"Well lets hear it!"

"Ya!" The Twins said.

Bella giggled. "Alright, alright, what a about you Peter?" Bella asked.

He nodded.

"My mom told me this one. Ok, here it goes."

_'The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night_

_For you_

_To tell you_

_That the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Neverland you need_

_It's light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the land I dreamed of_

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say goodnight_

_We'll thank the little star_

_That shines_

_The second from the right.'_

By the time, all of the Lost Boys were asleep.

"Wow... I can't believe it worked!" Bella whispered joyfully.

Peter chuckled.

"I have to admit.. That was pretty good." Peter admitted.

"Oh stop, your making me blush!" Bella giggled.

"Ya, I wonder how it is, getting a compliment from a handsome guy like me." Peter smirked.

That remark gave Peter a punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being cocky!" Bella answered, crossing her arms.

"Admit it, you like me cocky." Peter smirked playfully

Bella gasped. "Pff, in your dreams Pan!" She said, pushing him away from her.

Peter knew most girls liked him on the island, so he was used to girls adoring him. But, he was only joking around with her. He didn't really mean it.

Bella started walking away from him. May was already in her room

"Bella, wait, you know I was just kidding right?" Peter chuckled.

Bella giggled. "Ya, you better hope you were kidding." Bella smirked, walking into her room.

Peter chuckled again and shook his head. _'Boy, it's going to be hard letting them go.'_ Peter thought sadly.

* * *

**Im so sorry** **for posting late! I had written the story last night, but it got deleted! So I had to rewrite it! So, catcha later!**


End file.
